


Soul of an Unknown Traveler

by Coconut_of_Doom



Series: The Souls [3]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), Sad Ending, Samurai, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_of_Doom/pseuds/Coconut_of_Doom
Summary: The last moments of an Unknown Traveler.
Series: The Souls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783663
Kudos: 2





	Soul of an Unknown Traveler

The smell of blood was like a cologne to the man.

It was everywhere.

Some it of his.

Most of it belonged to his foes.

It dripped off his sharp blade, leaving smudges in the dirt where he stood.

He gripped his stomach, and churned out a pained grunt as he lurched a step forward.

Around him lay the bodies of a dozen undead hollows.

Some with pitchforks.

Some with hammers.

Some with mallets.

Some with daggers.

But one thing remained the same with them all.

Each one had their belly sliced open, and their guts decorated the ground before them.

The traveler didn't mind it.

It wasn't the worst thing he has seen in his decades of life.

But now those years have finally caught up with him.

He knew it.

Swift he once was back in his home of the Far East.

But middle age had caught up with him eventually during his travels.

Despite that, he never lost his wanderlust.

He slid off his eastern-styled helmet, and took a look up at the sky.

The sun was shining brightly over the Undead Settlement.

The helmet dropped to the bloody dirt, and the pain in his gut surged as the bleeding continued.

He placed a hand over his gut, and watched as the blood spilled over his fingers.

It was very painful.

But he didn't flinch.

One of the hollows had run through his leather jacket with a sharp pitchfork.

But despite the wound, the traveler fought on.

Honor was paramount where he came from.

He wouldn't let a bunch of hollowed men dishonor him with defeat, and thus even when mortally wounded he fought like a lion.

He closed his eyes, and dropped his blade to the ground.

It bounced upwards for a moment, landing peacefully back onto the dirt as he fell to his knees.

All he could do to null the pain was cradle his gut.

While his life essence painted his exposed hands a deep red.

He had no regrets.

He had accomplished all he had wanted in life.

To travel.

To see the world.

He knew it would be the end of him.

For he was human, not a lowly undead.

He had seen all sorts of wonders.

Waterfalls, rainbows, hot springs, open oceans, large cities, deep caves.

Beautiful vistas most would only hope to dream up in their deepest of sleep.

He had wanted to see the snow covered land of Irithyll.

But he knew the trip to be treacherous, especially in this land.

So despite his end before viewing upon the land, he refused to regret his failure.

He believed he had seen enough in his lifetime.

Enough to sate a thousand lifetimes.

He smiled, and allowed himself to fall to his back.

A grunt followed, and his vision began to go a colorless grey.

His death was nigh.

His story untold.

His soul to be consumed by the hollows who haunted the township.

The burning he felt in his gut disappeared as his vision faded into a pitch blackness.

He felt so peaceful in his end.

And in his final moments, he simply maintained his smile as he thought of his life on the road.

He was simply an Unknown Traveler who never let the road daunt him, even to the bitter end.


End file.
